


Stormy Eyes

by Ryopon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But they are so beautiful and expressive I couldn't not do it, Drabble, Eyes, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Okay I maybe write something about Louis' eyes, Romance, So this is just about Louis' eyes.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopon/pseuds/Ryopon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Harry aimait le regard de Louis. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il pouvait en parler durant… ”</p><p>Louis Tomlinson's eyes appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay !  
> Alors oui, j'ai écris un texte sur le regard de Louis. C'est juste que… Je trouve son regard tellement magnifique et expressif, et il est si inspirant que je ne pouvais pas rester là, à rien faire et à juste garder pour moi tout ce à quoi il me fait penser. J'avais besoin de partager et d'évacuer xD
> 
> J'ai tourné la chose en Larry, (donc romancé un peu aussi) mais vraiment c'est à peu près ce à quoi son regard m'inspire. Il y a tellement chose qu'on pourrait dire.
> 
> Le titre “Stormy Eyes”. L'idée m'est venue après avoir lu (je crois) ma première fiction Larry. Alors malheureusement je serais incapable de dire de quelle fiction il s'agit, mais elle avait décrit une fois son regard en disant "his stormy eyes" et je trouvais que ça lui allait tellement bien ! C'était juste… parfait. Et depuis cette appellation me hante.
> 
> Voilà pour la petite histoire !
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous ♡

**Stormy Eyes**

 

Harry aimait les yeux de Louis. Mais pas seulement. On pourrait dire qu'il en était _amoureux_ de ce regard. Oui… Il en était amoureux. Éperdument, complètement, follement, amoureux. Les gens ont tendance à dire que lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, plus rien ne compte. Que le temps s'arrête, que le monde extérieur n'existe plus. C'est ainsi que l'amour est souvent décrit. Et lorsque Harry tombait sur le regard de Louis, le monde s'effaçait. Les couleurs se fadaient. Le froid hivernal ne l'atteignait plus. Il ne savait pas comment le définir, ce regard, et en même temps il avait tellement de chose à dire sur celui-ci.

 

Il avait ce regard doux et délicat lorsqu' _il_ le regardait. Il lui rappelait un ciel d'été. Il était clair et d'une pureté angélique. Oui. Angélique. Alors quand Louis le caressait de ce regard tendre et aimant, Harry avait l'impression de flotter. Il se voyait sur un bateau, au large, et le soleil réchauffait sa peau nue au milieu de nul part. Il se voyait à la fois perdu et à la maison. Il se sentait bien, comme dans un cocon. Au large, il n'entendait que le bruit des vagues claquant sur la coque de son bateau. Il se sentait serein. Il se sentait bercé. Il se sentait… en paix.

 

Puis il avait ce regard. Ce regard empli de péchés. Et Harry ne savait plus où regarder face à tant de tentation et de provocation. Il le trouvait dangereux, ce regard. Tellement dangereux et si mystérieux. Il y voyait un voile légèrement plus foncé, et il avait tellement envie de le retirer pour voir ce qu'il y trouverait derrière. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il le fixait, et il priait les Dieux pour le pardonner de toutes ces choses qu'il imaginait. De toutes les choses qu'il pouvait trouver derrière ce _voile_ mystérieux. C'était un voile terriblement tentant qui lui chuchotait de faire mille et une chose. Des choses insensées. Des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire. Ce voile, il le poussait. Il lui disait de se tenir au bord d'une falaise et de regarder en bas. De se rapprocher, toujours un peu plus, et de se pencher. Et Harry avait tellement peur de tomber, mais ce voile… Il voulait savoir. Il avait terriblement envie de savoir. Alors Harry finissait par se laisser tomber. Et parfois même… Il sautait.

 

Puis il avait ce regard qui lui apportait des larmes. Et Harry détestait ce regard. Il le voyait terne, il le voyait vide. Il le voyait briller dans le noir et se cacher en plein jour. Et dans ces moments-là il avait simplement envie de retrouver ce regard tendre et doux qui le faisait flotter. Il cherchait l'éclat qui avait disparu. La perle rare au fin fond des ténèbres d'un océan inconnu. Son océan. Alors Harry plongeait de son bateau et s'enfonçait dans ces abysses torturées. Il y faisait sombre, il y faisait froid. Mais il continuait à chercher jusqu'à trouver le plus beau bijou que la Terre ait pu créer. Parfois il arrivait à emporter cette perle avec lui sur son bateau, et ensemble ils laissaient le soleil les dorer, les faire briller. Et parfois la perle était trop lourde. Et les abysses bien trop dense. Alors il restait au fond, la perle entre ses mains, et se laissait submerger par l'obscurité. Dans ces moments-là il étouffait. Il suffoquait. Et il pleurait. Il pleurait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à remonter cette perle à la surface. Il n'arrivait pas à montrer au monde à quel point cette perle était belle et spéciale. Harry détestait ce regard.

 

Il y avait aussi ce regard qui l'hypnotisait. Le subjuguait. Celui-ci était vraiment dangereux, et en même temps Harry l'aimait tellement. C'était un regard violent mais tellement majestueux. Il était… Tranchant. Il était… Foudroyant. Flamboyant. Harry avait peur de ce regard. Il en avait peur mais ne pouvait jamais s'en décrocher. Et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux. Il était gris et clair. Sombre mais tellement lumineux. Il était foudre et tonnerre. Et il le malmenait, sur son bateau. C'était une tempête déchaînée et houleuse qui manquait de faire renverser son navire. C'était un océan enragé aux vagues dévastatrices. Et cet océan tumultueux se mélangeait à la foudre et aux éclairs déchirants le ciel gris. Parfois Harry tombait de son bateau, mais il ne pouvait éloigner son regard du spectacle impétueux sous ses yeux. C'était lumière, c'était obscurité. C'était grondement et déchirement. Une cacophonie harmonieuse qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Une peinture complexe et caractérielle. C'était… Oh, Harry n'avait peut-être plus les mots pour le décrire finalement, ce regard.

 

Et enfin il y avait ce regard. Celui qui lui disait ‘ _je t'aime_ ’ de mille et une façons ; lorsque ses paupières papillonnaient le matin avec lenteur, comme les vagues à l'aube sur l'horizon. Lorsqu'elles se plissaient et créaient de petites rides sur le coin de ses yeux, comme les pattes d'oiseaux qui trouvaient refuges sur la barre de son voilier. Lorsque ce bleu céleste s'ancrait dans les joyaux émeraudes qui étaient siens et que ses cils frôlaient sa peau avec volupté… Lorsque les vagues de l'océan s'écrasaient sur les falaises d'une forêt dense de sapins…

 

Harry était amoureux du regard de Louis. Il aimait chaque parcelle, chaque palette, chaque histoire, chaque aventure… Il aimait… Simplement. Il aimait, éperdument, complètement, follement.


End file.
